When Worlds Collide
by Grace James
Summary: What happens when everything you believe to be myth and legend is proven to be real? When the line between reality and fantasy no longer exsist? Rating may change. Orginal Characters added. Mentions of character death.
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide

Summary: **What happens when everything you believed to be myth and legend turns out to be real? When the line between reality and fantasy is totally erased?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Series, House of Night series, Angel Series, Harry Potter Series, Marvel Comics. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, P.C. and Kristen Cast, Joss Whedon, J.K. Rowling, and the Disney company respectively.

**Authors Note: **It's been over 2 years since I have written and posted anything new. This is a plot bunny that attacked me one night and just wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know how far this story will go if it will go beyond this one chapter or not. We'll have to see where my muse decides to take me this time. Also this is going to be a **MAJOR** crossover fic. Also some of this may be lightly based on past role plays that were created by myself and a friend of mine.

Chapter 1- You Said What Now?

Andrea Prince, a 17 year old young woman, stopped outside Forks high school with a small sigh. Her blue eyes scanned the nearly empty parking lot as she pulled her nearly waist length golden blonde hair into a ponytail. She never would have thought that this is where her mom would bring her to attempt to help her with her anxiety issues. Seriously…just because it was a small town…and much cooler then Phoenix ever was…didn't mean it would help with anxiety.

Andrea and her mother had moved to Forks 2 weeks ago from Phoenix, Arizona. Where Phoenix was sunny, warm, and dry, Forks was cold, wet, and cloudy. And to make things even worse…she didn't know a single soul in town. Being the new kid was never fun. Especially when that new kid has panic attacks.

Andrea gave a hard shiver despite the heavy jacket she wore and headed for the school office. She was used to tank tops and spaghetti strap shirts and all manner of sleeveless shirts. Another small sigh escaped at the thought that she would never be able to wear them again. At least not here.

After quickly getting things settled in the office, Andrea began to walk around the school. There was no way she was going to make herself stand out by having to ask how to get around. Though in a school this size she was sure to draw attention just for being a new kid. She doubted many people moved to Forks.

_Then again, _she thought to herself, _with all the new House of Night schools popping up in the major cities…people might be moving to the small towns more to get away from them._

In the two weeks before moving to Forks Andrea had heard of three new House of Night Schools opening up in the United States. One in Phoenix it's self…another reason her mom wanted to move away. One in Flagstaff, Arizona, and one in San Francisco, California.

Andrea could still remember the day a little over five years ago when the vampyre world became reality instead of fantasy. The leaders of the House of Night schools finally came forward to let the world know what was truly going on. A lot of the runaway teenagers that had appeared over the years weren't runaways. They had simply been marked and taken to a House of Night. Since then scientists had discovered that it was something in the teenagers D.N.A that brought on the change, though they couldn't pin point exactly what this gene was. It was almost like the X gene that created mutants…at least according to the old Marvel Comics.

Andrea's morning passed slowly. She had already technically finished school in Phoenix by getting her G.E.D. Her mother, however, thought it would be best for her to go back to school here. Perhaps get to do some of the things she had missed out on in Phoenix.

To her utter dismay, she was the center of attention, between classes of course. It really sucked being the new kid…even if it was the start of the school year. She could only imagine what it would have been like if it had been the middle of the school year. That thought brought a small shudder with it.

There was at least one guy in each class that tried to be helpful to her. They were usually OVERLY helpful. Andrea had never done well in the boyfriend department back in Phoenix, so to have all these guys drooling over her was a bit disconcerting. But at least it meant she wouldn't be sitting alone at lunch. That was always the worst.

When lunch did finally come, Andrea sat with a group of students and merely picked at her lunch. She was trying desperately to not be the center of attention and was listening to all the gossip that was flying around. This time she didn't have to try so hard. Seemed like something major had happened over the summer.

"Did you hear?" one girl with dark, curly hair asked one of the guys. Andrea thought her name was Jessica. They were in Spanish together. _Ugh…Spanish class. Why couldn't they have Japanese 101 or something like that? _Andrea thought to herself.

"About the Cullen place?" The boy from Andrea's English class, Eric was it?, asked.

"Completely burned to the ground." Jessica replied. "There was some kind of fight…like a gang fight or something. And no one's seen any of the Cullen's since."

Another guy, Mike, Andrea thought, frowned. "That's really odd. The Cullen's didn't--" He started.

"Oh come on!" Jessica cut him off. "How odd were those kids? If they were even really related to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm thinking now maybe they were kidnapped."

A small petite Asian looking girl, Angela, maybe?, was the next to pipe up. "They were pretty anti-social…always sticking to themselves, acting like they were too good for any of us…and all being together like that. It was definitely odd."

"I still want to know how Bella ended up in the middle of their little drug war or whatever it was." Mike said. He sounded slightly sad at the mention of this Bella girl.

"She was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Angela said soothingly.

Jessica scoffed. "She had to be in on it. She was dating Edward after all. That's probably how she got into their circle to begin with."

Thankfully, at least in Andrea's opinion, the bell rang just then signaling the end of lunch. As she headed off for world history, Andrea's mind swirled with the rumors of these mysterious Cullen's. Could there really have been drug dealers or kidnappers in a place like Forks? _Not likely. Just a bunch of small town gossipers, _Andrea thought with a roll of her eyes as she took a seat.

She looked up as the teacher walked in and gave a slight gasp. The man that had just walked in had to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His dark brown, nearly black, hair hung to about the middle of his back and was tied back neatly with a leather strap. His skin was extremely pale…paler then hers and she was used to getting albino cracks from her friends back in Phoenix, and almost translucent. You could see several veins on the backs of his hands, his temples, and his cheeks, but you couldn't see all of them. His eyes were the strangest part of him yet. They were a red color…but they were all smoky looking. It was extremely odd.

_Has to be contacts, _Andrea thought to herself. His voice when he spoke was even more amazing. It was slightly rough as if it hadn't been used in a long time but there was an underlying sound of tinkling bells almost. It was almost musical in it's own way.

"Hello students. I am your new World History teacher, Marcus Volt." the teacher said and wrote his name on the blackboard. There was an Italian ring to his voice. "And yes in case you are wondering…I am not a born American. I was born and spent most of my formative years in Italy. Now…let's get started with role call"

After that the class passed swiftly enough. Andrea thought she might like this teacher. He actually seemed to know what he was talking about…and even deviated from the textbooks they had been giving, telling them what really happened on some occasions. All too soon the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"No homework tonight." Marcus said as they all prepared to leave. Andrea was grateful for that. Having a ton of homework on the first day always sucked. The rest of the day passed completely uneventfully.

Andrea's mom Adrianne was waiting for her when school let out. "How did it go?" Adrianne asked as Andrea slipped into their mini cooper.

"About the same as any other first day of school. I made it through." Andrea replied dully.

"That's something at least though…right?" Adrianne said hopefully. "You couldn't even make it through one whole day back in Phoenix."

"Mmm…" Andrea replied non-committally. "Hey mom…have you heard anything about a family named Cullen that used to live here?"

"They moved out sometime during the summer after their house burned down. Why do you ask?"

"Just…some of the rumors the kids were spreading around school made them sound like really bad people. They were talking about them being drug dealers or kidnappers…"

Adrianne sighed. "You know better then to listen to a bunch of rumors Andrea. From what I've heard from the adults around here Dr. Cullen was the best thing that ever happened to this town and it was a real loss when they left. I guess they just thought it would be too hard to try and rebuild after the fire."

"They also mentioned some girl named Bella…"

Adrianne's eyes tightened slightly. "She was Charlie Swann's daughter. He's the police chief here. Apparently her and one other girl, a Rosalie Hale, were trapped in the Cullen's house when it caught fire. Both died."

"Chief Swann…isn't that who you bought the house from?"

Adrianne pulled up outside the two story white house. "Yes. After losing his only daughter he just couldn't stand to live in that house anymore. He gave me a great deal on it."

Andrea nodded as she headed inside and dumped her books in her room. She went to let out her Pekinese puppy, Matsukaze, as her phone chirped. She looked at the caller id before answering.

"Konichiwa Shannon-chan~!" She answered happily.

"Hey Andrea. How's things going for you?" Shannon replied, her voice slightly strained.

Andrea frowned. "Not too bad. I made it through the school day without a single panic attack. Though…it was really hard."

"I'm glad for you hun…really glad."

"Shannon…what's wrong?"

Shannon gave a slight sigh. "Your never going to believe this."

"What?"

"I…I've been marked."

**A/N: **And so ends this chapter. Don't worry…you'll get to meet Shannon fully in the next chapter. Each chapter is going to be bouncing between Characters until I can tie them all together which will happen…sometime. Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**When Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Series, House of Night series, Angel Series, Harry Potter Series, Marvel Comics. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, P.C. and Kristen Cast, Joss Whedon, J.K. Rowling, and the Disney company respectively.

**Chapter 2: **You've got to be kidding

Shannon James walked around the Arizona Mills mall listlessly. She was still in shock. Her best friend for the past 8 years was gone. Pulled away to some rinky dink little town in Washington State. This was totally unbelievable. How could Andrea's mom do this? Didn't Adrianne know that she, Shannon, had no friends other then Andrea?

Shannon sighed as she wandered into a jewelry store to look around. _That's the completely wrong attitude to have and you know it. Adrianne is just doing what she thinks is best for Andrea. _This is the line she received from her mom, Cassandra James, last night when she gave that exact same rant. She supposed it was a selfish thing to think…but she couldn't help thinking it all the same.

She wandered back through a clothing store and grabbed a new outfit for clubbing that night. It was only Monday…but like Andrea, Shannon had gotten her G.E.D two years ago. She had no desire just yet to go to college though she really didn't know why. She knew what she wanted to do with her life. She was only 17 though and right now school just didn't really appeal to her.

She continued to wander through the mall unaware of the eyes that followed her. Shannon was slim, and about average height. She had long red hair, that deep, gorgeous red, not like the carrot tops. Her hair fell to her waist though she had it twisted into a ponytail. Really it wasn't at all practical for Arizona but she couldn't bring herself to cut it off. Her eyes were green, almost like emeralds when she was angry or concentrating on something, and a lighter forest green when she was happy or excited. Right now, they were a muted emerald as she was still upset at the loss of her friend.

Shannon finally decided to just head home and get ready to go out to The Buzz, a nightclub for teenagers. While there was alcohol for those old enough, it was still a place for older teenagers to hang out. You had to be at least 17 to get in. Andrea, her, and a couple other kids they knew had been going there every Monday night since Andrea, being the youngest of them, had turned 17 back in March.

Shannon sang along to the radio as she drove home. Every once in a while she would catch sight of something that reminded her of something her and Andrea had done in the past and she would feel like crying. Andrea was practically her other half…but just in the sense of being best friends. While Andrea was prone to panic attacks, Shannon had trouble with depression. She had been diagnosed with Bi-polar disorder when she was 15 and though most of the time she could control the depression things like this always made it that much harder.

Shannon lived in Glendale which was really only a couple of miles from where Andrea used to live. It was all a part of Phoenix really. She stopped outside the beautiful 4 bedroom, 2 story house her and her mom shared. She put on her best happy face and headed inside.

"Hi honey!" Cassandra, or Cassie as she was known to most of her friends, greeted as soon as Shannon stepped inside. "Have fun at the mall?"

"Sure did. And I didn't even spend that much money for once." Shannon replied with a light laugh.

"You mean I don't have to worry about my cards being maxed out this month?" Cassie asked grinning.

Shannon shook her head. While her mom worked at home for an online company, they had never had to worry about money. Cassandra had moved over from England when she was around 21. Shannon could only guess that perhaps her grandparents who she had never met, had had money. Shannon had also never met her father. Every time she tried to ask her mom about it, her mom would just clam up and say she didn't need to know any of that.

"Alright. Well, dinner will be here in about half an hour. I ordered in Chinese tonight. I hope you don't mind." Cassie asked.

Shannon's eyes lit up. She loved Chinese food and could never get enough of it. "Sounds perfect. By the way, I'm still going out to The Buzz tonight with Chris, Matt, and the regular gang."

"Good. I think it'll be good for you to get out." Cassie said with a smile.

Shannon gave a nod and headed for her room to get a quick shower and start getting ready before dinner arrived. About 2 ½ hours later Shannon was back in her car headed for the club. She had her hair twisted up so that it only reached halfway down her back and was curled. She was in the new outfit she had bought. A moss green lacy tank and black jeans with her favorite shoes, crushed suede, ankle high boots. She wore only green eye shadow to compliment her shirt and eyeliner with a touch of mascara.

Shannon had been at the club for about 2 hours when it started. She had been feeling kinda crappy all week but just figured it was the depression making her feel tired and lethargic. But by now she was coughing madly…those nasty hacking coughs that you feel like your going to cough up a lung on.

"This can't be good…" She muttered between coughs. It took a moment for her to realize that the club was suddenly deadly quiet. She looked up…right into the eyes of a House of Night tracker that was pointing at her. Pain blossomed between her eyes almost immediately and the last thing she heard before darkness overtook her was something about the night calling and the House of Night waiting for her.

When she woke up several minutes later the club was still silent but that was because almost everyone had left. She raised a shakey hand to her forehead touching the place where the outline of a shapphire blue crescent moon had appeared. Her eyes darted around the club. The only one left besides the bartender was her friend Chris.

"Tell me it's not real…" she asked Chris in a pleading voice. Chris for her part was remaining calm and collected.

"Sorry chickie. Afraid it is. Let me get you home." Chris helped Shannon stand and lead her out to her car. "Are you gunna be okay to drive?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks for the help Chris." Shannon said pulling away and sliding into her car.

"Call me later!" Chris called as Shannon pulled away. Shannon just waved back.

Shannon frantically searched for her cell phone while she drove. There was only one person she knew who would understand how she felt right now. The panic lifted slightly as she punched in the familiar number.

"Konichiwa Shannon-chan~!" Came Andrea's happy voice from the other end. Shannon relaxed slightly.

"Hey Andrea. How's things going for you?" Shannon asked. Even to her, her voice sounded strained. She could hear the frown Andrea wore now as she responded.

"Not too bad. I made it through the day without a single panic attack. Though…it was really hard."

"I'm glad for you hun…really glad." Shannon was trying to keep herself calm. Maybe she wouldn't mention what had just happened if Andrea could keep the conversation moving. She opened her mouth to ask another probing question when Andrea cut her off.

"Shannon…what's wrong?"

Shannon sighed. _So much for that thought._ "Your never going to believe this."

"What?"

"I…I've been marked."

**A/N:** Yes…I'm ending this chapter here as well. You'll get to see Cassandra's reaction in Shannon's next chapter. Also…I realized there were a few mistakes in the last chapter. A few words missing or a word or two misspelt. I will fix those eventually…but I am not going to take the time to do it now. I'm afraid to go backwards, lest my muse up and leave me again. So please…bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Series, House of Night series, Angel Series, Harry Potter Series, Marvel Comics. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, P.C. and Kristen Cast, Joss Whedon, J.K. Rowling, and the Disney company respectively.

**A/N: **Just fair warning…there is mention of character death in this chapter. One character I didn't want to kill off, but I really had no choice but to do so. Don't hate me~

**Chapter 3: **Why?

_Three months earlier…_

Edward was in complete and utter shock. Alice's visions were hardly ever wrong. How did this happen? What the hell went wrong?

Because everything had gone horribly wrong. Edward could still hear the screams in his head as Victoria ripped Bella apart while he was busy trying to rip Riley apart. A small shudder ran through his frame. And to have lost Rosalie in the process too. Emmett was still nearly catatonic.

They had underestimated the newborns somehow. And then Leah…Leah had charged out there sure she could take them all on. Jake, ever the protector, had gotten in the way…and gotten himself seriously injured. They still weren't sure he was going to pull through. Especially after the news of Bella's death. Jake of course was blaming Edward for it all, and Edward was taking the blame. He had three deaths on his conscience now. Bella, Rosalie, and Seth.

Seth had tried so hard but Victoria…Victoria somehow knew more about them then they had thought. She had broken Seth's neck when he had lunged at her. Then while he was down she made sure he wouldn't be able to get up again. That's when she had gone for Bella.

And then down in the clearing…the newborns, who had actually numbered greater then 20, moved more like the wolf pack. They had been trained well how to fight the coven and the pack. Rosalie was the first one they attacked. They swarmed her so quickly that she barely got the chance to fight back. Emmett of course went to her rescue as did the rest of the family and the pack but it was too late. They had torn her apart so viciously that there was no chance of recovery for her.

And then the Volturi had shown up and started asking all kinds of questions. How many had there been? Who was the leader? What happened to Victoria?

Edward snorted at that one. Like he would let her live after destroying Bella. No, they were all gone. All the newborns, their bodies burned. It was then that a course of action was decided on. And that's why he stood here now watching the house that had come to mean everything to him, burn to the ground. Bella and Rosalie's remains inside.

The story would be spread that the two girls were trapped inside when it caught on fire. The Cullen's would leave this place never to return. They couldn't bear to be here anymore. Aro had invited them back to Volterra, and while none of them official wanted to join the guard they had decided to go for now. Besides, they would need someone to fill Marcus's place for a while.

Marcus would be staying in Forks to see how much damage was done. Would the whole town need to be eliminated? Or was Bella the only one to have known the truth? Luckily Marcus would be busy finding a house and things in town for the next day or so, so they would have time to warn the Wolves. They had to know not to attempt to kill Marcus though he had agreed for safety sake to go at least to Seattle before feeding.

As the flames died down, Edward slipped an arm around Emmett's shoulders and headed for where the Volvo waited. They had claimed what they wanted out of the house…keepsakes that could not be replaced and packed them away swiftly and sent them off with Alice and Esme who could not bear to watch the house burn. They were headed for Denali to leave the items with Tanya and her family before going to Italy.

Emmett and Edward looked back at the smoldering house one last time as they slid into the Volvo. Both would willingly die if it would bring the girl they loved back. They had no future now…nothing to keep them going. Perhaps joining the Volturi wouldn't be so bad….

**A/N:** Okay…so this chapter took a little longer to get out. And it's a lot shorter…but it is only further explaining what happened to Rose and Bella. I don't know how soon the next chapter will be out. I haven't started it yet, and I'm not sure what's going to be in it. Just bear with me if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

**When World Collide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Series, House of Night series, Angel Series, Harry Potter Series, Marvel Comics. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, P.C. and Kristen Cast, Joss Whedon, J.K. Rowling, and the Disney company respectively.

**Chapter 4**-Why?

Andrea was in complete and utter shock. Shannon had been marked? This couldn't be happening. She'd only been gone a couple of weeks. And goldsmith! It should have been her! Surely being marked would help with the issues of having panic attacks? You never saw a vampyre freaking out over nothing.

Andrea sighed. This was the wrong attitude and she knew it… but she so desperately wanted to be rid of the constant anxiety that she was willing to do almost anything. Even become a vampyre.

"Drea? Are you still there?" Shannon's voice came over the phone she still held in her hand. Shannon sounded scared and alone. She finally managed to close her gaping mouth and put the phone back to her ear.

"I'm still here Shannon-chan. It's going to be okay. You know it will be." Drea reassured. She still felt utterly shocked and completely jealous but her friend needed her right now.

"I'm so sorry Drea. I know…you wish it had been you."

Andrea's teeth ground together. She hated when Shannon apologized for things out of her control. Especially things like this. But it hurt even more when Shannon was so perceptive. Andrea sighed. She didn't want to be jealous of her friend, really.

"No…I really don't." Andrea forced out. And in a way she realized it was true. She could just imagine her mothers reaction if it had been her. "How long before you get home?"

"About 5 minutes." Shannon said with a worried tone in her voice.

Andrea fully focused on the task before her, making Shannon feel better about all of this. "You know your mom is going to be okay with this Shannon. You don't have to worry. Your mom's always been cool with things like this."

Andrea heard Shannon give a small sigh. She wasn't sure if it was in relief or resignation. "Your right. Mom has always been open minded. I just pulled into the drive. I'll take you later, ne?"

"Hai, hai. Call me when you get settled at which ever house of night you end up at." Andrea said slightly more light hearted.

"Hai. Jaa mata." Shannon responded and hung up before Andrea could respond back.

Andrea shut her cell phone and flopped backwards on her bed barely missing the school books that lay scattered. She didn't even look up at the knock on her door.

"Everything okay?" Adrianne asked opening the door.

"Shannon's been marked." Andrea replied. Her voice still carried a bitter tone to it. Andrea finally looked up as she heard Adrianne gasp at the news. "She'll be fine mom. Don't worry."

Adrianne came in and sat by Andrea. "But are you okay? You sound really upset about this."

Andrea rolled her eyes. She was hardly upset…she was jealous. "I'm fine…really. I promise."

Adrianne watched her for a moment before nodding. "Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes. I'm making stir fry."

Andrea grinned. She LOVED stir fry. "Thanks mom." Adrianne merely nodded in response and left the room. Andrea laid there for a few more moments pondering what it would really be like to be a marked vampyre. She even imagined what powers she'd like to have. She was still day dreaming about while she ate dinner.

Adrianne watched her daughter day dream all through dinner. She was afraid she knew what she was thinking about and wishing would happen. The thought of Andrea being marked though terrified her. She'd heard what happened to those that didn't survive the change. The horrible deaths they endured…the pain and blood. She shivered slightly as she thought about it. She couldn't lose her little girl like that.

A knock at the door brought both Andrea and Adrianne out of their thoughts of vampyres and death. This was the first visitor they'd had since being in this house.

Andrea was the one to hop and up get the door. What she saw when she opened the door made her jaw nearly drop to the floor for the third time that day. On the other side of the door was a…man? No…he didn't really look that old…but he was so BIG! The man/boy stood over six foot tall, he had very broad shoulders like a football player. His black hair that would have likely been very beautiful and silky had it been long was, unfortunately, shorn very short. There were circles under the warm but guarded chocolate brown eyes that seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Um…I'm looking for Charlie." The man/boy said. His voice was rough as if he was a smoker or perhaps had had his windpipe nearly crushed. His teeth were so white though, at least compared to his brown skin.

_Indian,_ Andrea thought to herself shaking herself out of her staring. "Charlie Swann?" She asked. When the man/boy just nodded she continued. "He moved out a while ago and sold the house to mom and I. We've been living here for the last two weeks."

"Oh." The man/boy responded. He seemed heavily disappointed. "Um…if you could give him a message for me…in case he ever stops by. Tell him Jacob Black is looking for him."

Andrea nodded. "Sure thing. Hey…you don't happen to go to Forks High School do you?" It seemed like she might like this boy if she could get to know him.

Jacob shook his head. "I go to school on the res…when I go."

Andrea sighed. "That's too bad. My names Andrea by the way."

Jacob smiled. "It's nice to meet you Andrea. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." With that he turned to leave.

"It was nice to meet you too, Jacob." Andrea called as she closed the door. There was something about that boy…something that called to her. But what could it be? Andrea shook her head and headed upstairs to start on her homework with the nagging feeling that there was far more to this town then the average eye saw. She couldn't wait now to discover it's secrets.

Outside on the side walk Jacob Black was shaking his head back and forth fiercely as if that could dislodge the feeling that had come over him upon seeing the beautiful little blonde that now lived where his beloved Bella belonged. He couldn't have possibly just imprinted on that girl, could he have? He'd only had eyes for Bella for so long…and now she was gone. He hadn't even been able to make it to the funeral. He'd still been laid up in bed so badly injured that he was only just now starting to get around again.

And then to find out that Charlie had sold the house and moved. Jacob shook his head again. No one down on the reservation had heard from Charlie since Bella's death. Not even Sue Clearwater…and they had practically been joined at the hip after Harry's death.

_I guess all the losses just finally got to him, _Jacob thought to himself as he climbed into his rabbit. The car really was too small for him now, but he couldn't bear to ride the motorcycle and the truck was definitely out of the question. He looked back at the house one last time before heading home. It was his last farewell to Bella.

*******

A month had passed since Andrea had learned about Shannon being marked and a month and half since she moved to Forks. She had to admit, at least internally, that her panic attacks were getting slightly better. She still had them daily, but somehow she was dealing with them here better then she did in Phoenix. Perhaps she didn't feel as trapped here because while it was bitingly cold to her, she could put on more clothes and layers and actually attempt to get outside. In Phoenix, you didn't want to be outside. Period.

It had also been a month since she had heard from Shannon. While this bothered her some and caused a bit of her anxiety, she figured it was just taking that long for Shannon to get settled into her new life.

Andrea was doing her World History homework at the moment. The one class she really enjoyed. And it was mainly due to Mr. Volt. He was a very energetic teacher once he really got going. It took him about a week to start warming up to the class. After that he was easily everyone's favorite teacher though there were still some odd things about him.

Such as, in the last month he'd missed two days of school already. And both days were nice and sunny. The sub had said he had gone camping, but who goes camping in the middle of the week? And only for one night?

The strangest part though was his changing eye color. It would go from that smoky red to black. And the closer to black it got the more it looked like the teacher needed some serious sleep. And it was always when he got cranky as hell. He'd snapped at the students one day when his eyes were jet black. The one and only time he'd snapped at them true. Andrea noticed though that he never let his eyes get that dark again. Was it really as simple as him needing to eat something?

But everything about him added up just didn't make sense. And then there was Jacob. He'd started hanging around some…always claiming that he was hoping Charlie would show up at the house. But if he was really looking for Charlie…why not go to the police station?

Andrea sighed and slammed her book shut. There were always more questions then answers these days it seemed. She started pacing her room but was only somewhat surprised when a knock sounded on her front door. It was likely Jacob again.

Andrea trudged down the stairs to open the door and just stood there and blinked. In front of her was a girl with long red hair that reached her waist, emerald green eyes, and a wide smile. Between her eyes rested the blue sapphire crescent moon of a marked vampyre, but her mark was completely filled in and had swirls running down to her cheeks that looked almost like wings. Her skin was pale and creamy and…perfect. She wore a light green sweater over a black shirt with black jeans and ankle high boots.

"Shannon?" Andrea whispered in complete shock.

"What? You don't even recognize your own best friend anymore?"

**A/N: **And that's where I shall end this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Series, House of Night series, Angel series, Harry Potter series, or Marvel Comics. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, P.C. and Kristen Cast, Joss Whedon, J.K. Rowling, and the Disney company respectively.**

**A/N: **For those of you who are X-men fans, don't hate me because of this chapter. I don't know enough of Prof. X's past to know how he was paralyzed so I put my own spin on it. This chapter holds a lot of secrets for Shannon. She finally learns who her real father is. He might even make an appearance in this story. I haven't decided yet. Also…this is by far the longest chapter yet. Chapters may start getting longer now as this one ties Shannon and Andrea back together. I don't know yet.

**Chapter 5**-Shock

Shannon sighed as she pulled into her driveway and turned her car off. She could hear the hidden bitterness in Andrea's voice when she hung up a few short minutes ago. Another cough racked her body. She knew that Andrea was desperate to be rid of the anxiety but couldn't she focus on another person for just a minute? Or did everything have to be personal with her?

Shannon laid her head against the steering wheel for a moment collecting her strength and resolve. While Andrea had been right about her mom being amazingly open minded about almost everything…this was a bit extreme. Even for her. Shannon finally opened her car door and headed into the house.

"Shannon?" Cassandra called from the family room when Shannon entered the house.

"Yeah it's me." Shannon replied hoarsely.

"Your back early. Is something wrong? You sound horrible honey." Cassandra called back as Shannon rounded the corner into the family room. Cassandra allowed her eyes to wander over her daughters figure before going back to her face. She actually wasn't that surprised to see the crescent moon there.

"Mom--" Shannon started only to be interrupted by Cassandra holding up a hand to silence her.

"I think it's time you finally get the answers to the questions you've been asking and wondering about for years. Come get comfy." Cassandra patted the couch next to her. Shannon slowly made her way over there and took a seat. Cassandra wrapped her arms around Shannon and pulled her onto her lap like she did when she was a young child.

"My story starts 21 years ago. I was a young woman in England fresh out of school. But more then that I was a witch. And a dark lord was rising in the wizarding world. Even now most are still afraid to say his name. Lord Voldemort was the worst the wizarding world had seen in a long time. No one wanted to stand up to him except for a small handful. We called ourselves the Order of the Phoenix. It was headed by the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the time, Albus Dumbledore."

Shannon looked at her mom in shock. "You mean…I have magical powers?"

Cassandra nodded. "That's why I've always encouraged your interest in the paranormal and pagan magic." Shannon nodded. It made sense to her.

"Now my best friend at the time was Lily Evans. She and I had been inseparable in school. And she was madly in love with one James Potter." Cassandra said with a fond smile. "We were all in the same year in school. James proposed to Lily at the closing ceremony of the year. She naturally said yes. It was a grand wedding."

"Well…as I said, we all joined the Order right after school was out. James and Lily were married six months after that and two months later, at the end of November, Lily told us she was pregnant. We were all ecstatic."

"Unbeknownst to us at that time was the fact that a prophecy had been made. About a boy being born as the Seventh month died who would be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. This child would be born to those who had thrice defied Voldemort. There was another girl in the Order, Alice Longbottom who was also a friend of ours. She was pregnant as well and both her and Lily were going to have boys." Cassandra's eyes started getting teary at this point.

"Both the Longbottoms and the Potters had defied Voldemort. So it could have been either young boy. Both were born on July 31st. So both families went into hiding, but Voldemort was focused on Lily and James." Cassandra sighed. "To make a long story short, Voldemort found them, killed Lily and James and tried to kill Harry. He failed somehow, but that no longer mattered to me. I'd just lost my best friend."

"So you left?" Shannon asked softly. Cassandra nodded. "It's okay that you left all that behind mom. I think anyone would understand."

Cassandra smiled. "Thank you love. Anyway…after leaving England I went to New York and tried to find someway to fit in. I found the strangest people there. Well…they were considered strange to any one that didn't believe in magic. They were mutants. Some had powers not so different from my own magical abilities while others absolutely fascinated me. Such as the leader of them, Charles Xavier."

Shannon blinked. "_The_ Charles Xavier? As in creator of the X-men?"

Cassandra gave a fond smile. "They weren't known as the X-men at that point, but yes. They were still working on building the Xavier School for the Gifted and he offered me a teaching position. It was someplace I could fit in again. So I took it."

"Charles could tell I had a troubled past though he never pressed to find out about it. And no…before you ask, he couldn't just read my mind and find out what he wanted to know. I had protections against that. Anyway, I was there for a couple of years teaching, and all the time Charles and I grew closer. Then he had his accident." Cassandra frowned at the memory.

"He had proposed to me only days before. But…the accident changed him. He was…angry all the time. He very nearly shut down the school. I couldn't tell him I was pregnant. As it was he took back the proposal saying he wouldn't let me throw my life away on him like that. So I did what I had done before…I ran. All the way to San Francisco. And I had a beautiful little girl several months later." Cassandra finished smiling down at Shannon.

Shannon was absolutely stunned. Her mother was a wand waving witch and her father was Charles Xavier. Could this day get any weirder? And to make it all that much stranger…she hadn't coughed once since getting in the house. She actually felt a bit better.

"So your really not upset about me being marked?" Shannon asked in a small voice?

"Of course not." Cassandra replied. "I've actually been kinda waiting for something like this to happen."

"You have?" Shannon asked in reply.

"With your heritage it was only a matter of time before you started showing super physic powers or uncontrollable magic. This I think will cover them both." Cassandra replied with a smile. "Now all we have to decide is which House of Night your going to go to."

"Wouldn't it be best for me to go to the one here?"

"Maybe at the start…but you should be able to choose where you want to go. I know there's one in Seattle. It would be close to Andrea."

Shannon sighed. "I don't know if going to that one would be such a good idea. I talked to Andrea on my way home and she seemed kinda…bitter that I was marked and she wasn't."

"Do not fear Daughter. Her time is coming as well…although it may be in a different manner then your own." A kind voice said from the corner of the room that was mostly thrown into shadow. Cassandra and Shannon both turned to see who had spoken. The woman they saw floating in the air there was indescribably beautiful.

She was nearly transparent, no more then a specter. But at the same time she felt solid to them. Her features changed and shimmered enough so that it didn't appear that she settled on one look long enough for her to be recognized.

Cassandra was the first to speak. "Nyx." She said breathlessly. She had never seen the goddess before, but all her instincts screamed that it could be no other.

"You have taught your daughter well, Lady Cassandra." Nyx replied with a smile. Cassandra bowed her head in thanks and respect. "And now my daughter we must speak. I have chosen you for a very special mission. The world is trying to find a balance between good and evil but is having a hard time finding that balance. I need you to be my eyes and ears in this world. And perhaps at times even my voice. But you will not be alone in this mission. There will be several others that you will need to meet along your path. The first of them will actually be at the House of Night in Tulsa Okalahoma. This is where you will need to join the school system."

Shannon nodded. If this was truly the goddess Nyx, then Shannon would do whatever she said.

"Eventually you will end up in Seattle. And you will need to make contact with your friend Andrea when you get there. But I ask you to not contact her again till that time. She has a few things she needs to discover and work out on her own until you can join her."

"Yes, goddess." Shannon murmured in reply. Nyx smiled brightly at that.

"I am never more then a call away my daughter. I will be watching." Nyx promised as she faded out.

Shannon was stunned. Again. Nyx actually appeared before her…and has chosen her specially for something? Dang! Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Why don't you go up and pack a few things, Shannon? I'm going to do the same and then I'll get you to the Tulsa House of Night. I'll be going on to New York after that. It's time your father knew about you." Cassandra said with a sigh. She wasn't looking forward to the trip to New York but she had been putting it off long enough.

By midnight Shannon and Cassandra were packed and ready to go. It had been a long night and appeared to only be getting longer. Cassandra waved her wand that she hadn't used in almost 20 years and shrank their bags then grabbed Shannon's hand and apparated them to the drive of the Tulsa House of Night.

Shannon gasped at the sight of the school. It looked more like a castle then anything. Cassandra gave a smile. It reminded her some of Hogwarts. They were greeted by a woman with silver-white hair and slate gray eyes set in a heart-shaped face. Her tattoo was beautiful. In the knots and swirls were delicate horses rearing.

"I am Professor Lenobia. But you may call me Lenobia." She said with a smile.

"Merry meet, Lenobia." Cassandra replied bowing slightly. "My name is Cassandra James and this is my daughter Shannon."

Lenobia bowed a little in return. "Nyx told us to expect your arrival. Please…" She motioned them to start for the main building of the school. Shannon and Cassandra started that way with Lenobia at their side. "I've only been headmistress of this school for a couple of weeks. Our previous headmistress…well…we've had some problems here over the last few months."

"What kind of problems?" Shannon asked curiously.

"I will leave that up to your new roommate Zoey Redbird to tell you if she wishes. It is mostly her story to tell anyway." Lenobia responded stopping outside the girls dorms. "Nyx also said you would not be with us for long. She asked personally that you be put in with Zoey when you got here. Seems you might have some things in common."

A young girl stepped from the shadows of the stairs leading to the dorms with a soft giggle. "It's always nice to know one is not alone in things like this." She had soft looking dark brown hair, nearly black. The tattoo on her face was intricate swirls and runic symbols. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail Shannon and Cassandra could see the tattoo extended down her neck. Her V-shaped sweater top, that had Nyx's insignia over her left breast, revealed that the tattoos continued down her shoulders and across the front where it looked like she had been severely injured. The palms of her hands also bore the tattoo's.

"Merry meet, Zoey Redbird." Lenobia said with a smile.

"Merry meet, Lenobia, Lady Cassandra, Shannon." She replied to each in turn.

_THIS is Zoey Redbird?! _Shannon thought to herself. She got the impression that Zoey was still a fledgling, but this looked like a full out vamp to her. Only vampires that had made the change bore full tattoo's.

"Zoey is a priestess in training and has been very blessed by Nyx, as indicated by her tattoo's. And yes…she is still a fledgling despite it all." Lenobia responded to the unasked question. She had likely seen the shock flit across Shannon's face.

Cassandra smiled at Zoey. "You must be extremely blessed to be so decorated."

Zoey gave a light laugh. "I guess you could say that. But it has not come without a price." A cloud of sadness passed briefly over her eyes making her appear far older then she truly was. "Perhaps…it would be good for you to know my story. At least in brief." Zoey turned back to the stairs. "Why don't we head up to the dorm room while I tell it."

Cassandra and Shannon followed Zoey up to the dorm looking around and listening as Zoey told them of Neferet's betrayal to Nyx and of the battle between her circle and Neferet and Kalona. Cassandra was the one in shock this time. Here this girl had only been marked for a handful of months and already she had practically been through a war.

Zoey sat on her bed and looked at Cassandra. "I don't know how you feel about your daughter being involved in something like this, but if she is truly to be Nyx's eyes and ears as I am, it is possible that she will have to deal with things like this as well."

"I know that I have raised a strong and independent daughter. If this is the path she wishes to follow I will not stand in her way. We all have battles we must face in life. Some are more real then others. I also know how vital it can be to have others help you in a fight like this." Cassandra replied with a small smile for Shannon and Zoey.

"Ah, I see. You too had a battle to fight when you were about our age." Zoey responded with a nod.

Cassandra nodded back then turned to Shannon. "Lay your things out so that I can unshrink them and let you get settled in. It's getting late and I still have the trip to New York to make."

Shannon quickly laid her things out on the empty bed across from Zoey and let her mom unshrink them. After Cassandra was done Shannon gave her a tight hug. "Be careful and call me when you get there. Let me know how he takes it."

"I will baby. Be safe, as safe as you can be anyway, and call if you need anything at all." Cassandra replied hugging her daughter back. When Shannon released her, she turned on the spot and apparated away to New York texting Shannon five minutes later to let her know she had made it safely there.

****

The next month flew by for Shannon. She met and got to know the rest of Zoey's circle and instantly fell in love with them. She learned about the red vampyres and how they were different from the rest of the fledglings. She discovered her powers and was well on her way to mastering them when the time came for her to go to the Seattle House of Night.

Nyx had told her nothing more then that her true mission actually was in Forks where Andrea resided but for the time being she had to remain in the Seattle House of Night. She would be able to visit Forks for extended periods of time but never more then a day unless she were to fall sick from not being around an adult vampyre. This naturally had Shannon curious and as soon as she was settled in the Seattle school she got in the car her mother had bought her and drove down to Forks to visit Andrea.

That was how she found herself on the front porch now wondering if Andrea was going to invite her in or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**When Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Series, House of Night series, Angel series, Harry Potter series, or Marvel Comics. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, P.C. and Kristen Cast, Joss Whedon, J.K. Rowling, and the Disney company respectively.

**Chapter 6: **Reunited

Andrea gave a loud squeal when the slight shock of her best friend just appearing on her front doorstep wore off. "YOU'RE HERE!!! You're actually here! And you look good!"

"Yes, I'm here." Shannon replied with a laugh. Andrea could sometimes be excitable. That was one reason Shannon loved her so much. "And thank you. I think I kinda like this look."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming up?" Andrea asked dragging Shannon into the house and flopping on their couch. Shannon laughed again.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to see your honest reaction."

Andrea blinked. _Had Shannon expected me to react badly? _she thought to herself. Then she smiled again. "I'm so glad you're here. I have so much to tell you!"

"And I want to hear all about it…but why don't we walk around town while we talk. I prefer being out doors now as much as I can be." Shannon said with a grin.

"Sure thing. Let me just go grab a jacket real quick." Andrea replied with an answering grin before running off upstairs to her room.

Shannon smiled as Andrea took off. _That wasn't nearly as hard as it used to be. Seems like she might finally be doing better. _Shannon thought as she got up and walked around the living room. Everything was pretty much the same as the last time they had been together in Phoenix. The furniture was the same just in a different configuration being a different house and all.

Andrea came bounding back down the stairs in a heavy sweater and a jacket. "Okay! Let's go." Once again she grabbed Shannon's hand and drug her back outside and started off in the direction of the school. Shannon gave a slight blink then just smiled.

"So I take you like it here after all?" Shannon asked lightly.

Andrea laughed. "Yeah…it's not as bad as I thought it would be though I do miss getting out to the malls as often as I used to. But it has it's benefits."

"It seems really nice here. Very calm and slow paced compared to Phoenix." Andrea just answered with a nod. "So…what did you have to tell me?"

"Well…I'm going back to school. And there's this one teacher there. My favorite teacher actually. He teaches world history but he's like no teacher we've ever had before. He doesn't teach straight from the books. He tells it like it was. Like he was there. And he has the oddest eyes….and skin…" Andrea trailed off.

"Really?" Shannon asked in interest.

"Mmhmm. His eyes are red a lot of the time…though I have seen them nearly black looking at times. Though…it's like he's got a milky film over them like they've been hurt. But he seems to be able to see just fine. And he's really pale. Paler then you and you can see almost every vein in his face. And his skin looks almost like onion paper…that really thin stuff, you know?"

"I think I know what your talking about. Anything else?" Shannon asked. _Could this teacher be the one that Nyx spoke to me of? _Shannon thought to herself.

"Well…there's this boy. An Indian. He was friends with the girl that used to live in our house. Bella Swan. But she died several months ago. Now…it's like he wants to date me. Feels kinda creepy to be honest. But I know it can't be anything connected to the house. I've cast cleansing spells a couple of times."

"Have you tried asking him about it?"

"Not really. Like I said…it's been kinda creepy." Andrea trailed off. She was actually kinda nervous about asking Jacob why he hung around so much.

"Anything else?" Shannon asked when Andrea didn't offer anything else.

"Other then the fact that my panic attacks are still present…I'm just somehow coping with them better…which I still haven't figured out, no. What about you? Other then the whole…being marked thing."

"That's about it for me. Other then I haven't really had to deal with the whole depression issue. And obviously with the filled in mark, the other fledglings like to stare. That can get quite annoying."

"Why do you have a filled in mark anyway? I thought only adult vamps had those?" Andrea had seen at least a couple fledglings so she knew that a full mark was uncommon.

Shannon gave a stilted laugh. "I guess Nyx has specially chosen me for something. Some…mission or other and this is her way to set me apart from all of the others."

"A special mission?" There was a trace of jealousy in Andrea's voice when she asked but it was well hidden. At least it would have been if it wasn't Shannon she was talking too.

"Yeah. She's been really cryptic about it. Something about drawing two worlds together. I'm at least not the only fledgling with a full mark. I met one in Tulsa Oklahoma that had the full mark plus almost her whole upper body was covered in tattoos. I think she had the harder task personally. She took out a Fallen Angel."

"Like a real Fallen Angel?" Andrea asked in astonishment. Shannon merely nodded in return. "What's it like? Being chosen for something like that?" That trace of jealousy was back again. Shannon smiled to hear it in Andrea's voice.

"Sometime's it's not all it's cracked up to be. Like me…I started out at the Tulsa school only to be told I had to come to the Seattle one leaving the new friends I made there behind. I mean it's awesome that I got to come here cause now I'm closer to you again but…you get what I mean." Andrea nodded. "Then there's the whole being stared at thing, constantly being asked why, and not really knowing where your future's going to go."

"I still think it would be majorly cool though."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. Knowing Nyx is there for me if I ever have a real need of her is absolutely the best feeling in the world. And knowing that she chose me specially for something is just as amazing." Shannon said as she casually looked around. She had felt eyes on her for a while now but hadn't seen anyone. It had to either be the teacher that Andrea had spoken of or perhaps that Indian boy. A loud growl from the stretch of mini forest they were passing caused both girls to jump.

Jacob had been silently following Andrea and this other girl for a while. The other one didn't look anything like what the Cullen's looked like, and he could hear her heart beating, but she reeked of the same sickly sweet stench of blood that the Cullen's did. That could only mean one thing in his mind--Vampire. And there was only one thing that could be done with vampires. And so help him if he ever saw a Cullen again they would all be dead.

Shannon stared into the forest. She could barely make out the russet wolf. It was the first time she had come across a werewolf as they called themselves. She casually put her hands up in the universal sign of surrender and spoke in a low calm voice. A voice that was too quiet for Andrea to hear even though she was only a foot away.

"I promise I'm not here to hurt her. She's a friend." She saw the great russet wolf blink at this, and no longer sensing danger slowly lowered her arms. Andrea meanwhile continued to look on in confusion.

Jacob stared at the girl in confusion. He saw the mark on her face. That made her a vampyre fledgling, and that breed of vampire was not his enemy but it was still a vampire. _So how could the two of them possibly be friends? But then…Bella considered the Cullen's friends…so does Seth… _The russet wolf huffed out a breath and turned his back on the two girls and padded back into the forest so he could shift back.

Shannon gave a slight sigh in relief as the wolf turned his back. That could have gone much worse with one or both of them ending up hurt. She looked to Andrea and flinched slightly. The confusion was giving way to anger.

"What the hell just happened?" Andrea hissed.

Shannon sighed. This really wasn't her secret to tell but it had to come out somehow and since the boy didn't seem to be very forthcoming it looked like it would fall to her to tell Andrea about the wolves. Shannon had just opened her mouth to begin when a noise from the forest distracted her.

Jacob strolled back toward the girls in his human form. He had heard the question Andrea asked and knew it was time to tell her the truth. And he didn't have to worry about the edict from Sam getting in the way this time.

"Hey Andrea!" He called cheerfully when the girls came into view. He tried to keep his eyes from narrowing suspiciously at the vampire and pretty much succeeded. "Who's your friend?"

Andrea gave a mental roll of her eyes. "Hey Jake. This is Shannon, my best friend from Phoenix. Shannon, this is Jacob Black, the boy I was telling you about earlier."

Jacob grinned. "You've been talking about me?"

Shannon gave a laugh. "It's nice to meet you Jacob. Andrea just mentioned that you've been hanging around a little, that's all."

Jake gave a frown. "I've been annoying you haven't I Andrea?"

"Just a little. Since I really don't know you. That's all it is." Andrea promised.

"Maybe now would be the time to start to get to know one another," Shannon hinted coyly. When both Andrea and Jake just shuffled their feet a little she gave a laugh. "I have an idea then. Something to break the ice a little. We each tell a story, scary, true, or false, that we heard in the past."

Jacob eyed Shannon. He was going to tell Andrea anyway…but did Shannon know already what he was? Maybe it was just the fact that she was a vampyre that gave her some insight.

"And since it was my idea, I'll start us off." Shannon said as she pondered what story to tell. She grinned as one came to mind. "Over a thousand years ago, there was a being that walked the earth. His name was Kalona and oh how he loved women. He came across this tribe of Cherokee Indians and considered the women of the tribe the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen in heaven or on earth."

"He begun to subject the men of the race and take the women as his own. Raping them if they didn't willingly go to him. And he was so beautiful. Perfect, flawless golden skin. Long, dark, beautifully silky hair and gorgeous raven wings as tall as he was. And so the women began to carry his side. But the creatures they gave birth too were disfigured and contorted. Half Man Half Raven and only the most advanced of them could actually speak like a man."

"Finally as time passed the Cherokee people could no longer put up with it and the seven wise women of the tribe came together and created a maiden from the dust of the earth. Each of them gave her a special attribute and they created her for Kalona alone in the hopes that he would fall madly in love with her and that through her they would be able to trap him underground. And so the wise women breathed life into they're creation and called her A-ya which means 'Me' in the Cherokee language."

"Thankfully the wise women's plan succeeded and Kalona was lured away from the tribe and trapped underground with A-ya who returned to the dust she had been made from when her role was done. There's just one thing that the wise women hadn't been factoring in. When they breathed life into A-ya, they gave her a soul. And that soul was reborn into someone in the modern day."

Andrea blinked when Shannon finished her story. "You heard that from the girl in Tulsa you were telling about earlier didn't you? She was A-ya in her past life."

"Yes, she was. Alright, I told my story. Jake how about you now?" Shannon had been slowly walking while telling her story and continued to do so now. She loved being outside these days. She supposed it came with the ability to call on the element of earth.

Jacob gave a stiff nod. It was now or never. He took a deep breath before launching into his story. "A long time ago, probably as long ago as the story about the Cherokee's, when the Quileute's had just settled into this land we were attacked by the Makah Indians. Our people had long ago discovered how to make their spirits leave their bodies and fight on the spiritual plane. But the Makah's didn't know of this power. After the first battle with them the men of our tribe left their bodies and went and essentially haunted the Makah's. They've never again bothered us."

"But there was a man that was jealous of the tribal chief. He wanted to use the spiritual powers to take over other tribes but the chief had forbidden it. It was too dangerous to do because going into the spiritual world left they're physical bodies unprotected. This infuriated the warrior to no end and so he came up with a devious plan."

"He knew that the chief still went into the spirit plane to help protect the tribe. The chief would use the spirit realm to spy on their enemies and make sure no one was going to attack them. But that the chief left the village to do this. So the warrior followed the chief to his hiding spot and when the chief was long gone from his body the warrior left his own body and took over the chief's and to ensure that the chief wouldn't have a body to inhabit slit his own writs and neck. He then went back to the tribe who believed him to be the chief."

"Once there he started making changes to the tribe. He forbade anyone from entering the spirit realm as he knew that as soon as someone did they would know the truth of what had happened. He also used his power as chief to take on two new wives."

Andrea was totally wrapped up in the story. "What happened to the old chief?"

Jacob grinned at the question. _So far so good._ He thought to himself. "He continued to wander the spirit realm looking for a way to regain his body. He discovered during this time that he could communicate with the animals and he could also inhabit them. Though he could never stay with one for long as human emotions are just far too complex for them to be able to handle. If he stayed with them it would kill the poor creature. Finally one day he decided to inhabit a wolf. To his astonishment this was the closest he had been to a human form since the day his body was stolen from him. The emotions weren't as complex as a humans but they were close. And he had chosen the Alpha of the pack and could hear all the other pack members thoughts. As time passed he found that he could phase back into his human form. And that is why it is said that the Quileute's are descended from wolves."

"Wait. That's it? What about the one that stole the chief's body? What happened to him?"

Jacob laughed at Andrea's questions. "Those are stories for another time."

"So that's really not the end of the story…that's just where you decided to end it." Andrea stated more then asked.

"The story continues yes, but it's tied into other old Quileute legends." Jake answered patiently.

"So, is it true then? Do you turn into wolves?" Andrea asked playfully. She kinda believed the story was true but they couldn't still possibly posses that power, could they?

"Only in cases of extreme need to protect the tribe." Jacob answered in all seriousness. Andrea's mouth gaped open. It was then that Jacob noticed that Shannon had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**When Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Series, House of Night series, Angel series, Harry Potter series, or Marvel Comics. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, P.C. and Kristen Cast, Joss Whedon, J.K. Rowling, and the Disney company respectively.

**Chapter 7-**

Shannon giggled as she watched Jacob and Andrea look around for her. She had quietly slipped off and climbed a tree while Jacob was telling his story to give them some time alone. She hoped that Jacob would be able to finish telling Andrea about the wolves and the likely imprint that he had on her.

Jacob shook his head a little. He knew the vampire had to be around somewhere, as he could still smell her; he just wasn't sure where she had gone off too. And frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He looked back to Andrea and took a deep breath.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked her quietly. Andrea blinked at him.

"That depends." She responded, looking him squarely in the eye. "There are times I don't believe in love at all."

"How can you not believe in love?" He asked. His voice had a slightly wounded sound to it.

Shannon cringed slightly. She and Andrea had discussed this on several occasions. Andrea's father had left her mom when Andrea was very young. Young enough that Andrea didn't even remember him. Shannon could well understand Andrea's feeling's on the matter since she'd never had her father in the picture either.

"It's very easy when you've seen what it can do to people." Andrea answered slightly sadly. Jacob blinked at the answer then gave a slight sigh.

"There's more to the story I should tell you Andrea. I'm just not sure how you would react to it."

Andrea narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me…somehow with the wolf genes you instantly find your mate. Like love at first sight." She responded scoffingly. Jacob just nodded miserably. Andrea blinked several times. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Very serious." Jacob responded.

Andrea gave a mocking laugh. "And what's more…I'm your mate?" Again Jacob just nodded. Andrea stared at him for a long moment. "That's why you've been hanging around so much." she stated matter of factly.

"Yeah it is." Jacob said softly. "We're drawn to our mates. It's hard to be apart for long."

Andrea was completely dumbfounded. _Mate to a werewolf? This is insane! _That was the only thought that would process at the time.

Jacob could practically read the thoughts going through Andrea's head on her face. He feared the rejection he thought sure was about to come, so when she laughed he was shocked.

"Okay then, I'm your mate. What exactly does that mean?"

"Well…" Jacob started. "It means that I am completely devoted to you and no one else. I won't even see another girl. And even if we don't end up in a relationship together, I will always be your best friend at the very least though I will always be hoping for more."

Andrea gave a slight nod. "Maybe we can start trying to get to know each other then. Just keep in mind that I can't promise anything more then that right now."

"Hey, that's all I'm asking for right now. There's no reason to rush anything." Jacob responded softly. Andrea gave another nod in response. It was at that moment that Shannon decided to make her reappearance.

"So…it sounds like the two of you started to get to know one another." Shannon said as she casually strolled out of the forest. She giggled as Andrea jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Where the hell did you disappear too?" Andrea asked.

"Just communing with nature, that's all." Shannon replied. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Is that like one of your powers now? Something to do with earth?" Andrea asked curiously. Shannon gave a slight nod.

"One of the things I was taught at the House of night in Tulsa was how to call on the elements. It turns out that I have an affinity for Earth and Fire." Shannon said with a grin.

"I shoulda figured on the fire one." Andrea said with a laugh. It was a bit of an inside joke to the two girls as Shannon was known to have a bit of a fiery temper.

"So…should we continue with the stories? I'm sure you have one you'd like to tell don't you Drea?" Shannon looked to her. It would be a perfect time for her to tell Jake some of the horror stories she was absolutely addicted to.

Andrea looked thoughtful for a minute. "Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived with her mother. This girl had never known her father as he left when the girl was very young. The mother and daughter were happy living together. Everything seemed very peaceful. Then one day…the girl got sick. She would just randomly have uncontrollable anxiety attacks. They got so bad that the girl ended up dropping out of school. That still didn't make the anxiety and irrational fears go away. She was hospitalized for a time but the doctors couldn't find anything medical wrong with the girl. She gave up hope of ever getting better."

"Then one day the girls mother announced that she had quite her job and that they were moving away from the only friends the girl still had after her life had seemingly gone to Hades. The mother thought a change of scenery might help with the girl's anxiety. The girls still waiting to see if her mother was right."

Shannon gave a sad smile. She really wished she could help her friend more in this instance but she knew there was nothing she could to help Andrea besides be there for her as much as she was able.

Jake had been listening to every word intently. "I take it that girl is you?" He asked looking at Andrea, who gave a nod in response. "Just know that if you ever need someone to just hold your hand when you feel like your losing control, I'll be there. I've felt many times over the past month like you really needed someone. That's usually about the time I would show up at your house. The imprint I have on you allows me to know what you need."

Andrea blinked and thought back over the past month. She hadn't realized till he said something that when she was feeling her worst was when Jacob would show up. And he never asked her for anything…he was just always there. Maybe this imprint thing wouldn't be so bad. At least she knew she would always have someone at her side when she was in the greatest need.

Jacob stopped walking abruptly staring ahead of them. "I think it's time we turn around and head back to your house Andrea." He voice was strained and his posture had stiffened considerably. He was staring straight ahead of the group.

Shannon followed his line of sight. They were on a flat stretch of road and she could see almost a mile away a figure that was just standing and watching them. She could see the pale skin and dark hair and the suit the man wore. Was that Armani? He must have been very wealthy to afford something like that. Then it dawned on her. That must be the vampire teacher that Andrea spoke about.

Andrea also followed Jacob's line of sight. "What are you staring at? I don't see anything?"

Jacob sighed. He knew that to attempt to attack the vampire he not only saw but could smell would be to bring down ruin upon his whole tribe. The Cullens had made it very clear to all of them before they left how powerful this man was. He looked to Andrea now.

"Can you just trust me? Trust that it would be safer for us to return to the house?"

Andrea nodded and gave a hard shiver. They had been out for a while and she so very easily got cold. She would even wear long sleeves in the summer back in Phoenix. She turned glaring eyes to Shannon and Jacob when she heard a laugh come from each of them. Shannon merely held her hands up in surrender. Jacob actually put an arm around her and pulled her close to his body. She immediately started to warm up. Her glared turned shocked.

"Another perk of being a wolf. I have a higher body temperature so the cold doesn't really affect me. I can be your own personal space heater if you want." The only answer he received was Andrea moving as close to him as should could and still be able to walk. Jacob just gave a laugh as he turned and started back for her house.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up shortly." Shannon said still eyeing the man that hadn't moved at the other end of the road.

"Don't be too long. I know you can't stay long here and I'd like to catch up a little more." Andrea tossed over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll have time." Shannon responded as she started the other way.


End file.
